Schoolyard: Kiba Inuzuka
by Self'Titled
Summary: Kiba dedicated the school year to get the stubborn Aya to be his. The girl always shrugged him, too busy to care. On the last day, Kiba made a silent promise that he will get the girl to say 'yes' before summer begins. KibaxOC


_Hold on tight, close your eyes._

_Just take a breath and hold it in, and it will be alright._

Brown eyes flicked over the small text printed in a hardcover novel resting in diminutive hands. Sky blue paint covered each nail flawlessly, a white puka shell bracelet hung loosely on her left wrist, and a white hair tie clung to the right. A gust of wind pushed light brown locks before her chestnut irises and her finger quickly moved to tuck the strands behind her ear. At the same moment, a brunette came strutting over, his red school tie now knotted around his head and flailing in the air and smirk plastered on his face with the petite girl in sight.

With one hand, he unbuttoned his white dress shirt to show some chest and let light reflect off his dog tag necklace. Voices behind him echoed his name, but he turned his head to wave them off with a scowl – he didn't have time for distractions. Shade engulfed the teenage boy once his shoulder pressed against the bark of a tree and the girls head tilted up and his sudden appearance.

She didn't look too pleased by his presence, but that didn't stop him. "It's the last day, Aya. Come hang out with us before the bell rings," Kiba cooed, but the girl shook her head. She was content with where she was. The boy pouted and sat down beside her. "Why don't you ever wanna spend time with me, Aya~?" He asked, dragging out the vowels and let his head rest on her shoulder.

It was a stupid question since he already knew the answer. Though the girl looked young and sweet, she was mature and snarky. Aya gave him a brief, irritated look and turned her eyes back to her fiction book. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Another stupid question rang familiar to Kiba. "No because I like you," he blandly stated and the words didn't even phase the girl. She was fully aware of the boy's feelings after a year of winks, pet names, notes, and date attempts she always rejected. She was the one girl he refused to give up on, half because he loved the chase and half because he knew that he could get her as long as he tried. The stubborn girl packed her bag and went to class.

XXXXXXX

For the rest of the day Kiba walked without a skip in his step or even messed around with his friends. His tie was loose around his neck, rather than on his head, and he didn't even put his head down to rest. He just needed her to say yes before the clock struck three.

She threw away his notes, deleted his texts, and refused to go with him to the roof at lunch – never was her shoulder this cold. All Aya did on the last day of school was read that hardcover novel she hid in her bag.

The final bell was about to go off and Kiba gave in. He watched the second hand tick away; frustrated by the way she laughed with Naruto, and waited for the bell. Three o' clock laughed at the male who remained at his desk in defeat. The rest of the class had cleared out to enjoy their three-month vacation, but he laid his head down for some rest.

Thirty minutes passed before the classroom door opened and Aya stepped through. Her eyebrows knitted together at the sight of the sleeping brunette, but then she spotted her novel resting on her desk. She must have been too distracted to grab it. Temptation told her to leave the room without looking back and let the boy awake on his own, but her soft spot was overpowering. To leave him there would bring on a wave of guilt.

Gently, she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a light shake. He shook her off. Again, she tried to wake him and called his name, getting him to crack his eyes open. Confused and drowsy, Kiba sat up with a stretch and tightened his tie under the gaze of the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my book," she simply said, waving the novel. He nodded his head and turned to face her in his seat, but never stood. Aya's lips pursed. Her school bag and novel were place on the desk behind Kiba's and her nimble fingers loosened the boy tie. "You look stupid like that," she grumbled and then unbuttoned his shirt once, even fixing his crinkled collar.

Kiba's hand grabbed her own, pulling it from his collar and eyeing the puka shell bracelet that slipped down her arm. "You wear it?"

Aya's cheeks flushed and she pulled her hand away, covering the white piece of jewelry she had found tucked in her locker months ago. "I-I just like how it works with the uniforms," she stumbled and then let out a huff. "I actually wear it all the time - as an anklet since it's too big for my wrist."

Kiba smirked, his canine peaking out, and he rose from his seat, towering over the short girl. She took a step back – the scent of his cologne making her knees go weak – and avoided his eyes. "So you do like me," Kiba pointed out, stepping closer as the longhaired girl began to stammer out a protest. She tried to inch further back, she her rump hit a desk and Kiba refused to let her slip away.

His hands firmly rested on either side of her hips against the desk as her own pressed against his chest in attempts to gain some space. Kiba only chuckled and moved his hands to where her shirt tucked into her skirt to bring their bodies closer. "You're not leaving this time," he told her and Aya squeaked when her thighs touched the cold desktop.

His lips caught hers and one hand snaked into her locks to hold her in place as the other remained on her waist. Aya's hands balled into fists, clutching Kiba's shirt by mistake, and her breathing stopped. She could hear her blood rushing through her veins and feel her heart pounding, a tingle racking through her body. Kiba tilted his head, deepening the kiss, and shutting the girls mind off. Her body stopped fighting and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She never noticed how much tension built up inside her.

The kiss broke, but the two remained close. Kiba grinned at the girls pout and blush before muttering the words 'so stubborn'. His lips attacked her own in a more heated kiss, his hands traveling to her thighs and making her legs wrap about him. He caressed her bare, smooth skin and her own hands slipped to cup his face. Kiba's teeth captured her bottom lip and he could feel a smile grow before she pulled him back for more.

Kisses trailed down Aya's neck and Kiba knew which spot to bite from the way she tugged his hair. It made her girl squirm in delight and more chills went up her spine when his hands found a way under her shirt and onto her waist. "K-Kiba, we're in school," she began to fight, pushing the boy away. He only groaned.

"School's out," and he bit her ear. Aya let out a careless moan and her mind went fuzzy when their lips met again. Of course, she wouldn't allow him to keep moving so quickly. She tried to break the kiss to say she had to get home, but Kiba wouldn't have it. "I've waited a year for this. You're parents could wait a couple hours," he fought back.

"H-Hours?" Her heart skipped a beat.

_What I'm trying to say, is that there is no other way._

_I'm thinking that you should just stay and __**take me**__._


End file.
